pokerfandomcom-20200223-history
Full Tilt Poker Mods
This will be a repository for custom images for Full Tilt Poker. Mods that are incompatible with most recent software versions will be removed. Please create a thumbnail and name your mod, then put it in the category where it belongs in alphabetical order. Table Backgrounds When clicking on a table image, make sure to click the "Image in higher resolution" link below the image to get the full sized version of the table. If the table background already includes the table image (the case with most mods), you need to replace your table image with a transparent pixel to get rid of it. 1x1 Transparent Pixel *Save as Table.png and put in Elements folder to replace the Original table. *Save as TableRT.png and put in Elements folder to replace the RaceTrack table. Original Image:CLblack-Everlong.jpg|Classic black by Everlong Image:CLblackalt-Everlong.jpg|Classic black alternative by Everlong Image:CLbordeaux-Everlong.jpg|Classic bordeaux by Everlong Image:CLbordalt-Everlong.jpg|Classic bordeaux alternative by Everlong Image:CLbordalt2-Everlong.jpg|Classic bordeaux alt+glow by Everlong Image:CLblue-Everlong.jpg|Classic blue by Everlong *More original FT mods by Gregg777 RaceTrack Image:Everlong-Hyper.jpg|Hypersimpleripoffish by Everlong Image:Everlong-Sunburst.jpg|Sunburst by Everlong Image:Lightgray_-_Everlong.jpg|Lightgray by Everlong Image:Grbeiggr.jpg|Grbeiggr by Everlong Image:Bbvmoney-Everlong.jpg|BBVmoney by Everlong Image:Blblgrad-Everlong.jpg|BlBlgrad by Everlong Image:RussianConcrete-Everlong.jpg|RussianConcrete by Everlong Image:Gotwood.jpg|Got Wood? by Everlong Image:Greenwood.jpg|Greenwood - 2p2 Image:Snakeskin-Everlong.jpg|Snakeskin by Everlong Image:Bordeaux-Everlong.jpg|Bordeaux by Everlong Image:Eclipse-Everlong.jpg|Eclipse by Everlong Image:Bordlogothick-Everlong.jpg|Bordeuax thick+logo by Everlong Image:RCB-Everlong.jpg|For RT with classic table by Everlong Image:RCBL-Everlong.jpg|For RT with classic table by Everlong Image:Stolen_Identity-Everlong.jpg|Stolen_Identity by Everlong Image:Rose1-blkgry-96-Fozzy.jpg|Rosewood1 by Fozzy Image:Rose2-blkgry-96-Fozzy.jpg|Rosewood2 by Fozzy Image:FurBlack-96-Fozzy.jpg|Fur Black by Fozzy Image:FurBlack-Grad1-96-Fozzy.jpg|Fur Gradient1 by Fozzy Image:FurBlack-Grad2-96-Fozzy.jpg|Fur Gradient2 by Fozzy Image:Oak2-96-Fozzy.jpg|Oak2 by Fozzy Image:Scully1-96-Fozzy.jpg|Scully Dark Gradient by Fozzy Image:Scully1-blue-96-Fozzy.jpg|Scully Blue Felt by Fozzy Image:Scully1-green-96-Fozzy.jpg|Scully Green Felt by Fozzy Image:Scully1-orange-96-Fozzy.jpg|Scully Orange Felt by Fozzy Image:Scully1-purple-96-Fozzy.jpg|Scully Purple Felt by Fozzy Image:Scully1-red-96-Fozzy.jpg|Scully Red Felt by Fozzy Image:Scully1-yellow-96-Fozzy.jpg|Scully Yellow Felt by Fozzy Image:Scully1-Oct-96-Fozzy.jpg|Scully Octagon by Fozzy *More RaceTrack FT mods by Gregg777 Decks 4.8 by Fozzy Cards0.png | Cards1.png | Cards2.png | Cards3.png | Cards4.png | Cards5.png | Cards6.png | Cardsmall.png | 5.0C by Fozzy - Copag Master & Modiano Bike Cards0.png | Cards1.png | Cards2.png | Cards3.png | Cards4.png | Cards5.png | Cards6.png | Cardsmall.png | 5.0W by Fozzy - KEM Paisley & Modiano BlackJack Cards0.png | Cards1.png | Cards2.png | Cards3.png | Cards4.png | Cards5.png | Cards6.png | Cardsmall.png | 5.4M by Fozzy - KEM Mehndi & Paisley Backs Cards0.png | Cards1.png | Cards2.png | Cards3.png | Cards4.png | Cards5.png | Cards6.png | Cardsmall.png | 7.3 by Fozzy Cards0.png | Cards1.png | Cards2.png | Cards3.png | Cards4.png | Cards5.png | Cards6.png | Cardsmall.png | 7.3Y by Fozzy Cards0.png | Cards1.png | Cards2.png | Cards3.png | Cards4.png | Cards5.png | Cards6.png | Cardsmall.png | 7.4F by Fozzy - Dal Negro Freedom & KEM Pantheon Backs Cards0.png | Cards1.png | Cards2.png | Cards3.png | Cards4.png | Cards5.png | Cards6.png | Cardsmall.png | Uno 1.1 by DWarrior Cards0.png | Cards1.png | Cards2.png | Cards3.png | Cards4.png | Cards5.png | Cards6.png | Cardsmall.png Chips Micro Stakes by Gregg777 Chips0.png | Chips3.png Low Stakes by Gregg777 Chips0.png | Chips3.png Medium Stakes by Gregg777 Chips0.png | Chips3.png High Stakes by Gregg777 Chips0.png | Chips3.png High Stakes 2 by Gregg777 Chips0.png | Chips3.png Casino Colors by DWarrior Chips3.png Other Image:RedButton-DWarrior.png|Dealer Button by DWarrior Image:YouHaveBeenMoved_donks.png|YouHaveBeenMoved by Unknown Image:Seatrt graydrk2-Fozzy.png|Seatrt_off Dark Gray 2px by Fozzy Image:Seatrt graymed2-Fozzy.png|Seatrt_off Med Gray 2px by Fozzy Image:Seatrt reddrk1-fozzy.png|Seatrt_off Dark Red 1px by Fozzy Image:Seatrt redmed1-Fozzy.png|Seatrt_off Med Red 1px by Fozzy Image:Seatrt redmed3-Fozzy.png|Seatrt_on Med Red 3px by Fozzy *Seat_On and Seat_Off images by Gregg777 *SeatRT_On and SeatRT_Off images by Gregg777 *BigButton_On/Off & SmallButton_On/Off images by Fozzy